Streetfighter: The Animated Movie 2
by Eiddon
Summary: A hypothetical sequel.
1. Default Chapter Title

Pain. That was the first sensation Ryu experienced as he slowly opened his eyes to the bright light of flourescent bulbs. Eventually his vision cleared enough to show him his surroundings.

"Where am I?!" he wheezed as he looked around the small room.

"You're in my laboratory young man. Please try not to struggle."

Ryu's head slowly turned in the direction the voice had come from and beheld an old man in a lab coat. The old guy appeared harmless, but as Ryu tried to move his arms and legs he suddenly realized he was strapped to an operating table.

"What's going on? Who are you?" Ryu forced out. Whatever drug they used on him was quickly wearing off. "That's not important right now. I strongly suggest you stop that."

By now Ryu was trying his best to break his bonds, but they proved to strong for him and his only reward was a pair chafed wrists.

"Sir, the specimen is awake," the old man said to a large figure just outside of Ryu's vision.

"Hello again...Ryu." the owner of the voice slowly stepped into view.

"You! I thought you were dead!"

"As the great Mark Twain said 'The reports of my death were greatly exxagerated'. Doctor, continue the treatment."

The doctor reached above Ryu's head and flipped some switches. Suddenly Ryu became motionless except for the occasional twitch. The training had begun. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Streetfighter the Animated Movie: Two 

by Eric Schepers 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I've always wanted to write something about Streetfighter and....here we are. If it helps, try thinking of this story as a parallel universe. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ken slowly drove down the streets of Los Angeles searching for the place he was supposed to meet his old friends, but it was getting late.

"Dee Jay's Night Club? You'd think an old warhorse like Guile could give good directions....ah, here it is." 

Ken parked his car and went into the brightly lit building bearing the name of the world famous musician Dee Jay. He manuevered his way through the large crowd outside and worked his way to the entrance.

"Who the hell are you?" the flamboyant kick boxer bellowed as Ken reached the door, "We can't let just anybody in!"

"It's ok, he's with us."

Ken turned his head and saw the large Special Forces member Colonel Guile and an incredibly beautiful chinese woman. The last time he saw Guile was after Guile got whupped by Bison, the man responsible for Ken's kidnapping and brainwashing. "Hey Guile. You give lousy directions, you know that?"

"Next time I'll draw you a map!" Guile said said as he slapped Ken on the back, "Oh, by the way, this is Chun Li."

"Hello Mr. Masters. The Colonel has told me a lot about you. Too bad he didn't mention how cute you are!" Chun Li said as she elbowed Guile in the ribs.

"He's engaged...." Guile whispered to her.

"Darn."

The three of them picked out a table and began to talk about old times. Slowly, time passed and it was time for the club to close.

"Hey, next time bring Ryu. I'd like to meet the guy that helped beat Bison!" Chun Li said as they made their way out of the club.

"Ryu may be hard to pin down, but I'll let you know. Seeya," Ken yelled as he navigated the parking lot. 'That's the last time I park so far away.' he thought as he reached his car.

"Hold it right there, mate." a voice said from above him. Before he could move, a large form dropped down behind him and looped a large chain around his neck. "Don't make a move. Me and you got a date with Lord Bison."

"Bison's dead!" Ken gasped.

"Try telling that to 'im, guv. I'm sure he'll be tickled pink to hear it."

Suddenly Ken threw his assailant over his shoulder. Lungs aching at the sudden influx of air, Ken slowly straightened up and prepared to fight. "They told me you could fight. The name's Birdie, and I've got orders from the Master himself. You're coming with me conscious or not."

"That's a shame, I'm suddenly feeling very uncooperative. Nice hair by the way." With that said he suddenly leapt into the air.

"Thanks, I did it meself." He held out both hands, neatly catching Ken's foot and throwing him against a wall. After a slight pause he charged at Ken hair-first.

A pause was all that Ken needed. As soon as Birdie was in range he round house kicked him right in the head. Birdie ducked and tried to knock Ken off his feet, but Ken already moved out of the way. With a roar Birdie leapt at Ken, but Ken grabbed Birdie's shirt and threw him over the railing. Birdie landed with a thud several feet below.

As Ken looked down on Birdie's unconscious form he said ,"It's starting again...." 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

It was early morning and Chun Li and Guile had been called in for a new mission. Both knew, deep down, that it had something to do with Shadowlaw.

The general leaned back in his chair, then turned to face the monitor once again. "I thought Shadowlaw was shut down, but new intelligence shows several incidents in Brazil and Thailand that demonstrate Shadowlaw is alive and well. Not only that, but evidence indicates Bison may be alive also, but we have no confirmation on that."

Guile pushed a button on his arm rest. "There's more sir. Even though Shadowlaw activity has not abated, there haven't been any reports of monitor cyborgs. My guess is, Bison has figured out a new way to get his info or he's decided to make his own streetfighters in that lab of his."

"It may be he's making his own guard dogs, but own of our top operatives managed to secure this photo," the general pushed a button and a new image appeared.

"My god, that's Ryu!" Chun Li and Guile yelled at the same time.

"Correct. If I read your past mission reports right, Bison wanted this guy to be the star of his goon squad. Now it looks like he might get his chance."

Chun Li looked worried ,"This is not good, if Bison's influence has the same effect as when he used it on Ken we could be in serious trouble."

"Speaking of Mr. Masters, what is his condition?"

"He's fine, but I can't say the same for his assailant."

"Ah, yes. Mr. 'Birdie'. What do we have on him?" Chun Li pushed her button and a profile appeared.

"This bruiser recently escaped from an English prison, which would explain the chains on his wrists. He also is an aspiring Bison flunky, but he hasn't been able to locate Bison to file a resume."

Guile scratched his chin thoughtfully ,"That has probably changed. If Bison brainwashed Ken and Ryu we'd be in some serious trouble. And Birdie would become employee of the month."

"Right. Moving along, has there been any word on Bison's new enforcers?"

Chun Li pressed another button and different information appeared on the monitor. "After Balrog and Vega were defeated Bison went on another membership drive. This is Rolento, a mercenary capable of great brutality especially to his men. He was recently involved with the Mad Gear gang, but had left for obvious reasons. Next is Adon, a Muy Thai master trained by Sagat. After Sagat's defeat by Ryu, Adon lost want little respect he had for him, but Bison keeps them in line. Last is Sodom, an American who is a self-proclaimed student of the Japanese culture. He also has had connections with the Mad Gears."

"Also, Rolento and Sodom seem to have it in for a guy named....well, Guy. Seems he and some friends went after their operation and wiped out the whole gang. Saved us a lot of trouble."

"Hmmm....yes. If that's all, then you're dismissed." and with that they all stood up and left. 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

Meanwhile, on an island near Japan an ancient evil stirred.

'I sense great power....not as great as mine but very strong. I may have to become involved...' 

______________________________________________________________________ 

The end. ______________________________________________________________________ 

Streetfighter 2, Streetfighter 2: The Animated Movie, Streetfighter Alpha, Streetfighter EX, Final Fight 1-3, and all their characters (whew) are owned by Capcom. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

"Sir, if I may direct you attention to this monitor we can begin." Bison turned his chair towards the indicated monitor. This promised to be good.

"As you know, our subject has been subjected to a more rigorous version of Ken's training which should hold up better than his did. This is all theoretical of course."

"I am well aware of the particulars doctor. Begin the tests."

Adon silently waited for, what was soon to be, his next victory. He needed a way to work off some aggravation thanks to his former teacher Sagat. Not only had Adon been made to test the new warriors, Sagat seemed to rise in favor with Bison despite failing to defeat Ryu.

Then the door opened and it was time.

He walked through it and into a larger, barren room. On the opposite side of the room was another door, which stood open.

"Where is he? Where's my new victim eh?" Adon yelled at the surveillance camera.

He turned to the door again as Ryu stepped out.

"So you're Ryu, the only man to beat Sagat? We'll see how you do against me! Jaguar Kick!" Adon leapt into the air and flipped, knocking Ryu across the room and into the wall.

"Yiyiyiyi! Is that it?! At least let me work up a sweat!"

Ryu slowly stood up, and Adon suddenly noticed his eyes.

They were blood red. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Streetfighter the Animated Movie: 2 by Eric Schepers schepps@hotmail.com ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Foreword: I finally got some feedback for my first SF story and here is the result. This story doesn't really follow the game history, but then again, they didn't start releasing prequels that had better developed fighters until after it was released. Expect to see Alpha and EX characters along with the original SF2 group. Oh yeah, sorry to Birdie fans (you know who you are). I never really liked those 360 move guys (cept for Sodom maybe). And could someone out there please tell me that Doctor's name from the Animated Movie? And one more thing, sorry bout 'The End' in the prologue! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Adon seemed to flash as he leapt into the air, performing 3 successive Jaguar Kicks with superhuman skill. Ryu calmly blocked each kick, then unleashed a brutal uppercut, right into his opponent's abdomen. Adon took the force of the blow and landed feet first on the wall. He pushed off it, and into a powerful kick while yelling, "Jaguar Tooth!".

Unfortunately for Adon, Ryu turned in midair and charged up his fireball. Adon headed right into it and was blown across the room to land in a motionless heap. 

Bison was impressed. Not only had Ryu's power increased dramatically, he had gained all kinds of new abilities also.

But even more importantly, he didn't hesitate to kill.

"Sir! You should see this!"

Bison turned at the note of alarm in the doctor's voice. The fighting power evaluator was at 7000...and still rising!

"Do not fear, he is under my control."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Ryu's head turned towards the surveillance camera. His eyes glowed even brighter as he stared up at it.

"Hmmmph, he acts like he still has a mind. How cute." Bison concentrated and Ryu returned to his quarters. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike Haggar, mayor of Southtown and renowned wrestler, shuffled the papers he was holding as he looked at the person sitting across from him. Guy was looking as fit as the last time he helped Haggar with the Mad Gear gang and returned Haggar's gaze.

"Just like old times, huh Guy? As you probably figured out, the Mad Gears are back and this time they got a little help. If you've been keeping up the times instead of training all the time you'd know about Shadowloo....Hey are you listening to me?!" Haggar said as he slammed his hands down on his desk. Judging by the marks on it, he did that often.

"I heard every word, but what does Shadowloo have to do with the Mad Gear gang?"

Haggar's manner suddenly turned grave. "They've joined forces," he intoned with finality. Guy leaned forward and looked Haggar square in the eye. "So what?"

Haggar's head hit his desk with a thud as Guy laughed. "Is that why you called me here? What do I have to do with it?"

Mayor Haggar quickly regained his composure as he said,"Nothing if you don't want to. However, the government thinks this is a _very_ big deal. They contacted me because of my experience with the Mad Gear and since I can't go leave and help them, I recommended you."

"Gee thanks. Why exactly did you recommend me again?"

"Because you know as much about the Mad Gear as me and I can't go. It's either you, Cody, or Mako and they both have plans. Now can I depend on you?" "Will there be fighting?" Guy asked the question that was foremost in his mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The table was once again covered with her cards, but this time there was no paying customer. Rose didn't know what made her decide to do her own fortune and she was sorry she did. One untrained in Tarot probably wouldn't be able to figure out the meaning those jumbled cards but to an experienced viewer they'd be as easy to read as a billboard.

Rose was aware of the recent uses of Psycho Power, but the cards told of a far greater force coming. She would have to be ready for it.

______________________________________________________________________ 

Streetfighter 2, Streetfighter 2: The Animated Movie, Streetfighter Alpha, Streetfighter EX, Final Fight 1-3, and all their characters (whew) are owned by Capcom. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

His surroundings appeared with a slowness, that could only be described as surreal. This and one other fact immediately convinced Bison he was dreaming. That other fact being, that his 'visitor' was clearly a women with a blurry face. Obviously, whoever this was didn't want to be recognized.

"Who are you? Why do you disturb my sleep?" he yelled at her as he brought to bear his own defenses.

"I'm merely curious. I discovered that someone was rashly using the psycho power, and that person appears to be you."

"Well, you have me at a disadvantage madam. If you show yourself, I might not hunt you down as soon as I awaken." He briefly tried to break her disguise. No dice.

"I think not. I merely wished to confirm a hunch. I would, however, ask you who is really behind all of this. You don't seem the type to come into such power accidentally."

"You really want to know? Well, he's coming here right now! I informed him of this meeting as soon as you appeared," and as soon as the words left his mouth, a red fog began to intrude on the dream. It crept up behind the woman and enveloped her legs as she screamed in pain. Then, suddenly, she was gone. The fog began to coalesce into a vaguely human face that Bison came to recognize immediately.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, we can get down to business. Greetings my pupil. How fares your experiment?" the ethereal being intoned.

"Well enough. He is under my control, but occasionally tries to break free. I rather enjoy it, but his struggles get weaker and weaker....I'll almost miss them."

The face chuckled. It was a dry sound, like wind through autumn leaves. Any other human would have found it unsettling.

"That is good. You shouldn't break his will......yet. But, when you do, he will be brought directly to me."

Bison didn't like the sound of that. If Ryu became his master's star pupil, that wouldn't leave much use for Bison. "I'll hand him over when I'm ready. In the meantime, I want some......guarantees."

"No deals. You are in no position to bargain, your soul is already mine. Of course, you could try....taking it back."

"Maybe, old one. I just might surprise you."

"I hope so. It would be incredibly disappointing if you didn't."

And then Bison awoke. 

________________________________________________________________________ 

Streetfighter: The Animated Movie 2 by Eric J. Schepers schepps@hotmail.com ________________________________________________________________________ 

Sagat entered the condemned building and took off his coat. It was bad enough that it was raining outside, but this place had to be in one of the more run down parts of town. He just hoped this wouldn't take all night, he had a job to do after all.

"I know you're here, you might as well show yourself," Sagat said. A shadowy figure stepped out into the light. He was of average height and wearing an orange gi that closely resembled Ken's or Ryu's.

"Hello Dan. I trust you're well?"

Dan snorted with derision. "I didn't call you here to discuss pleasantries Sagat! I'm going to pay you back for what you did to my dad."

"So it's going to be like that huh? Well, let me tell you something. His death was ordered by my boss, Bison. You really should take it up with him," Sagat said as he smiled with thinly veiled contempt.

"I will, you can bet on that."

"Oh, somehow, I doubt you'll be in any condition to do anything. I plan on taking care of this tonight. One way or another."

Dan nodded ,"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Then he leapt at Sagat and kicked him in the chest three times, driving him back into the wall. Sagat fell forward, onto his knees. "Come on old man! Don't tell me that's all you have!" Dan taunted from a couple feet away. He was just about in range......

"TIGER KNEE!!!!" Sagat yelled as he leapt up from his crouch and drove his knee deep into Dan's stomach. The force of the hit caused Dan to fly back several feet until he flipped around and landed on his feet. Blood trickled from his mouth as he snarled at Sagat.

"Nice move gramps. Maybe I should stop under-estimating you."

Sagat just gazed at him without saying anything.

Dan ran at him with his fist pulled back. Energy began to form as he brought it forward and opened his palm. The fireball left his palm as he reached Sagat who immediately ducked. The fireball traveled a couple inches and dissipated as Sagat yelled ,"TIGER BLOW!" Sagat connected with a solid uppercut to the bottom of Dan's jaw. As Dan's head flew back, Sagat landed and kicked him across then face and hit him with it again on the way back. Then he punched him in the stomach, lifting him off the ground. Sagat then grabbed Dan and threw him into the wall. Dan slowly slid to the floor, blood spreading in a puddle below him.

"Looks like your father won't be avenged after all," Sagat said as he turned to leave. He didn't notice Dan getting back on his feet.

"It's not over yet," Dan said as he stood back up. Sagat slowly turned around, expecting Dan to be lying in a puddle of his own blood. He was surprised to see that Dan was actually standing.

"You have courage for one so young. I almost admire you," Sagat chuckled as he moved in for the final blow.

"You ain't seen nothing yet........SHINKU HADOKEN!" Dan brought his hand from behind his back as massive energies swirled around his fist and smashed it into Sagat's face. The taller man was flung back, smoke emanating from his head.

"How do you like that old man? Is that how my dad felt when you blasted him from existance?!" Dan limped over to the still-standing Sagat.

"Maybe. But I'm far from dead," Sagat gasped ," Tell me, did you study with a man named Ryu?"

"The name means nothing to me gramps."

"Good."

Sagat leapt away from the wall and toward Dan. His feet were blurs as they pounded into Dan, forcing him back. Then Sagat leapt into the air as his leg became covered with fire and drove it directly into Dan's chest, causing him to literally fly through a boarded up window. Dan smacked into the wall of a neighboring building and slid to the ground. The fight was over for him.

Sagat leapt out of the hole Dan's body made, and walked over to him to finish the job. "Still alive huh? Not for long." Then a hand settled on his shoulder.

"Bring him to me Sagat. I could use him," Bison's voice said, but there was something.......metallic about it. Sagat turned to face the observer cyborg and looked it square in the eye.

"Are you certain master? I would hate to let this opportunity pass."

"Don't question my will Sagat. It will be the last thing you ever do," with that, the cyborg wondered off to observe other fights and collect it's information. Sagat didn't really trust them since they gave him a lower power rating than Ryu, anybody could tell he was the more powerful just by looking at him.

Sagat slung Dan over his shoulder with some disgust and walked away. 

* * *

Rolento lowered his binoculars. "Here he comes. Get ready."

His target, a yellow cab drove down the deserted street. It's occupant had a plane to catch. Rolento waited for just the right moment.........

"NOW!"

The street under the taxi seemed to bulge up and then burst into a ball of light. The car was launched into the air and landed several hundred feet away, it's sides scraping against the wall of a building. Rolento leapt off the roof where he observed the cab's approach, and slowly walked over to the taxi. He stopped several feet away from it and motioned his men to check it out. His loyal foot soldiers searched the cab and made their report in record time.

"We only found the driver. H-he wasn't in this one," one of his cadets informed him. Unfortunately, Rolento was an adamant believer in shooting the messenger.

"Are you saying I have erred, Private?"

"Uh, no sir. Of course not, s-sir."

Rolento smiled a cruel smile as he stared into the frightened soldier's eyes. "That's good. Because if you were, well......I don't really know what I'd do to you. But since you didn't I won't be doing that." Rolento's hand moved so quickly none of the cadets saw it. What they did see was a steel cable cutting into their hapless comrade's windpipe. Rolento applied more pressure and looked at the other recruits.

"Anybody else have something to report?" His men looked at each other and didn't say a word. "Good."

By now his victim's hands had let go of the cable and hung limply at his sides. With a casual flick of his wrist, the cable returned to Rolento's hand and released the soldier who promptly fell to the ground.

"Pick him up and get back to your barracks," Rolento ordered as his gaze moved over the alley.

"Sir, are you coming back with us?"

"No," Rolento said as he faced the soldier who asked that question.

"Very well, good hunting sir."

Rolento returned to studying the alley and muttered ,"Not yet. But there will be."

The soldiers left as quietly as they had come and Rolento waited patiently. He didn't have to worry about cops, since this was a pretty rough part of town and the law was quite a rarity in these parts. Also, any cop that tried to arrest him wouldn't walk away like the private.

Finally he tired of waiting and yelled ,"Alright! I know you're there so come on out!" Rolento suddenly felt a presence behind him and turned to meet a Bushido kick face first. "How's it hanging Rolly? I see you still get your jollies from picking on subordinates," Guy taunted him as he warily circled out of Rolento's reach.

"None of that compares with pounding your head in, Guy. But I guess I'm just a simple guy at heart," Rolento growled as he whipped out his knives and flung them at his opponent. Guy dodged the first one and jumped over the second one. Rolento used Guy's forward momentum against him as he tuck and rolled backwards, laying grenades as he went. Guy landed in the middle as they went off with a huge bang. Rolento smiled as chunks of pavement fell around him.

"I finally got you punk."

Suddenly, a blackened and very pissed Guy leapt out of the conflagration. As soon as he was directly over Rolento, he seemed to stop in mid air and landed on the military man's head. The impact drove Rolento's head deep into the already damaged pavement as Guy shakily regained his feet.

Guy glared at his opponent as Rolento pulled his face off the ground. "Grenades?! And Mike says I'm nuts." Rolento was back on his feet, but was listing a little to the left.

"Want more? You got it! BUSHIDO RAMPAGE!" with that Guy leapt forward and hit Rolento in several spots, seemingly at once. He finished up with a roundhouse to the jaw, causing an audible crack as it slammed shut. Rolento's battered body slumped to the ground.

Guy watched him warily as if he expected him to jump back up. Then after a few minutes, he turned and left. 

________________________________________________________________________ 

Two major fights in this one, but Dan and Rolento are not out of it by a long shot. E-mail me at schepps@hotmail.com and give me C&C, flames, or suggestions. Let me know whether you like the shorter versions more! Oh, and I used Dan Well's Streetfighter Alpha 2 guide to name all the moves (So, you could blame me, but you'd be wrong :) 


End file.
